


Double-goer

by bookwrm130



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: doppelganger (n) - an apparition or double of a living personShe never thought she would see that face again. Not in a hundred years.Well, I guess it has been over a hundred years now.Hollstein visits Purgatory. May or may not end in a double date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. This is just because Dominique plays both Waverly and Ell. That's it.  
> First part is Hollstein's POV.  
> Waverly still works at Shorty's, but already publicly dating Nicole, so I guess technically not canon? This is set between the end of the webseries but before the Carmilla movie.
> 
> (Who else is excited for the movie??!!??! I am so ready)

“Hey, they have a vegetarian burger! I mean that’s not very authentically western, but that’s so nice of them. Oh look at that sign, drink where Wyatt Earp drank! Hey did you know that Wyatt Earp…”

Carmilla was not paying attention to Laura at all. She was staring at something. No, at someone. At the girl with the hair for days, wearing a shirt that says Shorty’s. A girl that looked so familiar yet so strange at the same time. She was making her ways around the patrons of the bar, flirting and making nice, talking to the regulars and serving their orders. She then walked over to the bar where a woman with bright red hair was sitting, nursing a beer. The bar girl leaned over to give the red headed woman a peck on the lips before continuing with her task.

“Huh, this town is a lot more progressive than I thought. Well I guess that means we don’t have to cool it with the PDA.” Laura took Carmilla’s hand and put it in her own lap.

“What?”

“Carm! Were you spacing out again?”

“Sorry, cupcake, I thought I saw someone I knew.”

“Oh, who was it?”

“Nevermind that. So what were you saying before? Something about Wyatt Earp?”

“Yeah! So Wyatt Earp was a deputy sheriff in Pima County, and when he…”

Laura kept rattling on things that she found out from her recent googling of Wyatt Earp and Purgatory. Carmilla was trying as hard as she can to pay attention. But that face would not leave her. A face that she thought she would never see again. Laura, as excited she was about all the things happening around her, could tell Carmilla was not as present as she wanted to be. Something is distracting her. But she’ll save the serious talk for later when they have some privacy.

* * *

 

Carmilla was doing her nightly routine in the bathroom when Laura decided to ask her about the event earlier at the bar.

“Hey Carm?”

“Yes, cupcake?”

“Who did you see at the bar?”

Carmilla froze for a second, barely noticeable to anyone, except for the observant aka Laura Hollis, reporter extraordinaire.

“Oh no one important.” Carmilla said with a shrug.

“Come on, Carmilla. I could tell you were really bothered then. I can tell you’re still bothered about it right now.”

Sigh. Can’t lie to your girlfriend now can you, Carmilla? She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed right next to Laura.

“Laura, I love you.”

“I love you, too. Now stop deflecting.”

“That girl that worked at the bar? With the long hair and green eyes?”

“Oh, the one with the nice boobs that kissed the hot redhead?”

Carmilla gave her a look that says ‘really?’

“What, I’m not blind.”

“Well, that girl, she looked… she looked a lot like Ell.”

“Ell? Like, your ex girlfriend that called you a monster, Ell?”

“Yeah.” Carmilla spoke in a whisper.

“Oh sweetheart.” Laura gathered Carmilla into her arms. Carmilla may have lived for a long time, but heartbreak was heartbreak. Especially when that heartbreak led her to years of being stuck in a coffin full of blood.

Carmilla’s first love. She thought she had gotten over it. It had been over a century since Carmilla had seen Ell. It’s been 3 years since she’s been in a fulfilling relationship with Laura. But seeing that face that was so much like her, it had opened up old wounds she thought had completely healed over. Forever's not long enough for her to completely forget the pain of losing that first love.

The two girls just held each other, Carmilla’s head on Laura’s chest, Laura’s chin resting on Carmilla’s head. They just laid there, enjoying each other’s presence.After a while, Laura had a crazy, and quite possibly her dumbest idea yet.

“Hey, what if we go talk to her?”

Carmilla lifted her head so fast she almost hit her girlfriend on the chin. “What, why would you want to do that?”

“I dunno, maybe then you can get some kind of closure? Also I kinda really want to talk to that hot redhead.”

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. “Should I be worried?” An image of another tall redhead popped into her mind.

Laura quickly kissed her. “No, you shouldn’t. I just want to make friends. I love  _ you _ .”

Carmilla chuckled. “I know.”

  
  


“So you have a type, huh?”

“Shut up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorty is still alive and there are other people who work at the bar. So I guess this is officially AU?

It was another busy day at Shorty’s. There were the regulars over there by the pool table. Waverly was keeping an eye on them, in case they get too drunk. She didn’t want to have to buy another pool cue. They already had to replace two this month. Her shift was almost over. Just another half hour, Waverly, and you can head off and be with your girlfriend. As she thought that, her beautiful, gorgeous, tall and handsome girlfriend walked through the door. It was Nicole’s day off today. They were going to spend the rest of the day watching Netflix and cuddling. Ok, maybe not  _ just _ cuddling.

Nicole walked over to Waverly, who had just set down an order of onion rings to one of the patrons. “Hi baby,” Nicole said. Hearing that voice, Waverly lit up and quickly turned around. A small giggle escaped her mouth and she went on her tiptoes to give her tall girlfriend a kiss. “Hi baby. What are you doing here? My shift’s not over for another half hour.” Nicole put her arms around Waverly and started swaying. “Weeelll, I missed you.”

“You saw me this morning,” Waverly chuckled.

“Yeah, I know. That was soooo long ago,” Nicole pouted.

Waverly had to laugh at her girlfriend’s antics.  _ She _ was usually the pouty one, not Nicole. Guess she’s rubbing off on her. (Which she will also do later, when they’re in Nicole’s house and not in front of a bunch of her customers.) “Okay, go sit at the bar. Let me finish my shift and then we can go home, okay?”

Nicole let out a long drawn out sigh. “Okaaaaay.”

Waverly laid a playful smack on Nicole’s ass. “Go, get your cute butt over there, Shorty will give you a beer.”

Nicole walked over to the bar, but not before giving one last peck on those very soft lips. At the bar, she greeted Shorty. “Hey Shorty.”

“Hello Nicole. Usual?” Shorty asked, even though he had already started pouring the beer into a glass.

“You know it.”

“Sorry I gotta keep Waverly for a bit. Sarah can only come in at 9 and Rosie’s still on vacation. I got no one else to cover the shift right now,” Shorty said.

“Nah, It’s ok Shorty. I know how busy it can get here.”

“Speaking of busy, I gotta take care of these drunkards. Nice to see you, Nicole.”

“You, too, Shorty.”

Nicole started to sip her beer. She then started observing the people in the bar. It’s a habit that she’s picked up ever since Nedley took her here for happy hour one day. And he’s right, you can learn a lot just by watching people.

Like those two women that just walked in. A blonde and a brunette, clearly tourists from the way they were looking at everything in the bar. Also purgatory is a small town, and she’s never seen these two before. The Blonde was excitedly reading the menu and pointing out everything. Oh look, she pointed at the ‘Drink where Wyatt Earp drank’ sign. Classic tourist. The Brunette was intensely staring at something. Huh, that’s not classic tourist. She followed her gaze and she was staring at… Waverly?

She got it, her girlfriend was hot. If Waverly got a dollar for every time she got hit on, she wouldn’t have to work at Shorty’s anymore. But that stare was not a lustful stare. It was an almost disbelief look, mixed with what might be pain? Did she know Waverly? Did Waverly know her? That didn’t seem like a look you would give to someone you’ve never met.

As she was trying to figure out what exactly that look meant, Waverly approached her and whispered to her ear. “10 more minutes and you can take me home.” She ended that statement with a kiss. “I’ll be waiting,” Nicole answered.

Now that her distraction was gone, she went back to watching the two women. Ah, they’re probably together from the way they were holding hands. The Blonde has the Brunette’s hand in her laps. The Blonde was chattering away and the Brunette was paying full attention to her. At least she’s stopped staring at Waverly.

“Alright, Officer Haught, take me home.”

Nicole turned around to find Waverly standing there with her purse in her hand. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Nicole stood up and grabbed Waverly’s hand. As she walked with Waverly out the door, she gave one last glance towards the Brunette. Why couldn’t she shake that look out of her mind? Maybe she’ll ask Waverly about it later.

* * *

 

They were in the middle of watching an episode of Chef’s Table when Nicole finally told Waverly about the Brunette.

“Hey Waves, did you see the couple earlier, the Blonde and the Brunette?” Nicole asked.

“You mean the cute gay couple? Yeah I saw them. I was kind of sad I didn’t get to serve them. Why?”

“No, it’s just, the Brunette. She was giving you a look.”

“Why Nicole Haught, are you jealous? I’ve been getting looks for years. I work at a bar. Is it because she’s a woman?”

Nicole scoffed. “I’m not jealous. And even if you do want to kiss other people, as long as you tell me first, I’m okay with that.”

“Well the only person I want to kiss right now is you, Officer Haught.” She punctuated that statement with a kiss.

Nicole hummed into the kiss. “That’s very nice of you, but you are distracting me.”

“Oh am I now?”

“ _ Yes _ let me get my thoughts out first.”

Waverly giggled. “Okay baby, tell me.”

“The brunette was looking at you like she knew you. She had this look of… pain. She was staring at you pretty intensely, even to the point of ignoring her girlfriend. But she didn’t have that lustful look, you know? Just… pain.”

Waverly looked confused for a moment. “Okay?”

“Do you know her?” Nicole asked.

“No, first time I’ve ever seen her. I can barely remember how she looks like now.”

“Do you think she knows you?”

“I don’t really know how she could. I’ve never really left Purgatory, so I don’t really know where she would know me from.”

“Hmm…” Nicole furrowed her brows. Why can’t she stop thinking about it?

There was a shift and suddenly Waverly was straddling Nicole’s lap. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, their faces only millimeters away. “Hey, I know your cop brain really wants to figure this out, but this is your day off. And there’s a big empty bed upstairs. No one else is here. Why don’t you take me upstairs and you can have your way with me?”

Oh. Did it just get warmer in here? God, her girlfriend was sexy. How the hell did she get so lucky?

Suddenly very hot and bothered, Nicole stood and picked Waverly up with her. Waverly let out a squeal and wrapped her legs around Nicole. Nicole carried her all the way to her bedroom, hands roaming and lips mashing together as they go.

Brunette who now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out how to write the actual wayhaught/hollstein meeting/double date, but it's gonna happen. Once I finish my assignments and get enough sleep.  
> I wrote this one all in one go with minimal editing. Constructive criticisms are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story is getting longer than I had anticipated. But that's a good thing, I guess? Still haven't gotten to the proper double date as of yet. But we'll get there! Eventually.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

She's not entirely sure how they ended up here. Laura had dragged her to the bar again, insistent on finding the Ell lookalike. And then it was a blur of excited squeals and something about double dates. Now she's sitting in front of a campfire, Laura cuddled into her side and the two women, the Ell lookalike and the tall redhead, also cuddling with each other, next to her. Waverly and Nicole. That was their name. Waverly was the Ell lookalike but she's decidedly nothing like Ell. She's not British for one. And she's a lot more excitable than Ell ever was. But they both have that sweet innocent look in their eyes. Or at least Ell used to have that look in her eyes.

“You speak four languages?!”

Carmilla was broken out of her reverie by Laura's sudden exclamation.

“Yeah, English, French, German and Latin.” Waverly counted each on her fingers.

“Latin? Wow. Carm here speaks Latin, too! Right, babe?” Laura turned towards her girlfriend. Carmilla shrugged in the affirmative.

Waverly was beyond excited that someone else can speak latin. Doing her degree online meant there was no one else she could practice with and finally, here’s her chance.

“ _ So you speak latin?” _

_ “I do.” _

_ “Oh wow, where did you learn it?” _

_ “Oh I had a lot of spare time on my hands, so I decided I’d learn it.” _

_ “You speak it beautifully.” _

_ “For a young woman, you speak it pretty well yourself.” _

_ “Well you can’t be that much older than me.” _

_ “Oh you’d be surprised.” _

Laura and Nicole just stared at their respective girlfriends, then at each other. They both shrugged and proceeded to let the two latin speakers have their conversation while they have their own. “Does this happen often to you?” Nicole asked. 

“What, Carm speaking Latin?” 

Nicole hummed in the affirmative.

“Not as often anymore, but when we first met, she would annoy me every now and then by speaking in languages I don’t understand,” Laura recalls fondly. What she didn’t say is that now Carmilla would shower her in affection in all those languages, which Laura have learned exactly what they all mean by now.

“Yeah, I get ya. Waverly would never outright tease me with it, but sometimes she’d just say something in German or Latin or whatever and she wouldn't realize that not everyone knows what she's talking about,” Nicole said. 

They continue chatting about their days and how the two tourists have found Purgatory so far. The conversation flowed just like the hot cocoa they were all consuming. Without realizing it, they’ve finished all the cocoa and marshmallow the Purgatorians had brought. The moon was high in the sky and the stars shone brilliantly. Deciding it was getting too late, the four women decided to call it a night and went home to their respective resting places, with promises to see each other again before Laura and Carmilla make their way home.

* * *

 

“So, how was that?” Laura said.

“Eh, it was okay.” Carmilla said with a shrug.

“Oh come on, you enjoyed it. I saw you lit up as soon as you spoke with Waverly in Latin,” Laura teased.

“Yeah well, it’s nice to have someone that speaks such a beautiful, forgotten language,” she answered with a teasing smile.

“Soooo what did you guys talk about?” Laura was curious. She picked up a few familiar phrases, like beautiful and poetry but she couldn’t understand the whole thing.

“Oh, just small talk. She learned Latin because of a family thing, something about Wyatt Earp being her great great grandpa or something like that.”

“Ooh, I see.” 

And then it hit her.

“Wait, she’s an Earp?!”

* * *

“That was really fun, huh?” Waverly said. They were in her jeep, making their way to Nicole’s house where she will be staying for the night.

“Yeah it really was. We don’t get a lot of queer couples in a small town like this.” 

“Do you miss it?” Waverly asked.

Nicole wasn’t sure what she was asking. “Miss what?”

“Having gay friends to hang out with. I mean I know Jeremy is also gay but he’s not a gay  _ woman, _ you know? And maybe you want like an L word situation or something and have tons of gay friends that you go to coffee shop together and-”

“Waverly.” She had to put a stop to her girlfriend's rambling.

“Hm?”

“I don’t miss it because I have you. And everyone here accepts me for who I am, being a big ol’ lesbian and all, and that’s all I need, really. It’s actually a lot nicer than being in a big town where you don’t know if you’re gonna get heckled just for holding your girlfriend’s hand, you know? Here I can hold you and kiss you, and no one bats an eye. It’s pretty amazing, actually.” Nicole put a hand on Waverly’s thigh, giving a reassuring rub. Waverly smiled and took her eyes off the road to glance at her girlfriend. She took one hand off the wheel to grab Nicole’s hand and gave it a kiss before putting it back on her thigh. They continued the drive like that.

“So what do you have planned for our new visitor friends tomorrow?”

“Oh I have so many ideas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, double-goer is the literal translation of doppelgänger. Did you know that? Because I didn't. The more you know!
> 
> If you like my work, and is able to do so, you can buy me a coffee here! ko-fi.com/dearatna
> 
> Comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
